Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi
The Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi is a Ancient Zoan-Type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into an Rhinoceros Beetle Hybrid and a full Rhinoceros Beetle at will. Strengths and Weaknesses One of the two Ancient Zoan beetle fruits, the Kabutomushi is the greatest of all the models. However like a few other of the Ancient Zoan devil fruits, it comes with a restriction in place from the onset: it forces the eater into the half-and-half state and keeps them there until they are able to will themselves back to normal. Enhanced vision is created as the pupils enlarge by 60%, allowing them to take in slightly greater range to the sides of the face in addition to upward and downward increases. Musclemass is stretched out and altered in some ways, allowing for greatly increased strength in a direct head-on strike or lifting motion, but bending the body before hand dilutes it back toward normal human levels. The skin becomes tougher as a byproduct and grows thicker, becoming almost armor-like at certain points such as around the elbow, the knees, and around the knuckles and heels. Hearing becomes somewhat more brittle however, and they are still weak to things such as bullets fired at a rapid enough rate to cause continual damage to the flesh in the same location. Bright and intense light also becomes painful due to the greater eye range and the newer hues it begins to take in as a result. When fully transformed the eater becomes an extremly mobile tank in terms of defense and speed. Usage Captain Kurokami mostly uses the abilities granted to him for keeping his crew alive, putting together ship pieces that require it and are too dangerous for the lesser members to handle. His resistence allows him to soak up more physical damage from the conditions. He has developed some fighting skills with it but mostly he is too busy working to do anything about them, leaving him to come up with alternative ways to further himself. Attacks Mugen Mushinoyami: Striking out between twenty and forty times at full strength he drives the opponent into unconsciousness. It is also used to bend metal back into position and seal up holes in the ships surface. Forms In the half and half state the user becomes something of a walking truck, able to endure damage far easier and more heavily than a normal human. In that state they are roughly three to four times as defensively able, so they can more or less just stand around and endure a beating until the foe wears down enough. The skin grows thicker and takes on aspects of the shell around the knees, upper ankle, shoulders, around the elbow to mid-forearm, and along the neck and throat. It also gives more stability to the strength in the upper body, while the lower is altered further in the musclemass to allow for enhanced speed there. The second full-transformation leaves behind a hulking beetle six feet long by four tall, and the change to six legs from two amplifies speed beyond super human reaction. The armored capapierce that has formed allows for ramming properties to be applied to the speed and form a deadly piercing strike due to the horns on the forehead. Category:Zoan Category:Devil Fruits Category:Ancient Zoan